This invention relates to antennas and particularly to a dual-band antenna system using a dichroic reflecting surface.
The term "dichroic reflecting surface" as used herein refers to a configuration of conducting elements designed to transmit some frequencies while stopping or reflecting others. These dichroic reflecting surfaces can be made by geometric configurations of conducting elements printed or attached to a dielectric supporting layer. Although this arrangement is adequate for moderate power level signals, dielectric breakdown can occur for very high powers at the high potential points of the conducting elements. It is therefore very desirable to arrive at a design for very high power applications which is capable of being entirely self-supporting without the need of any dielectric. It is further desirable that the dichroic reflecting surface operate at any polarization of the transmit or reflecting signal.